The Recovery Parody
by Geekmaster5000
Summary: This is a different story to the recovery. The regular recovery is on my home computer. This one is on my mac school laptop, so I made 2 different stories. I like both equal.
1. Chapter 1

The Kidnapped Couple Trilogy  
Book 2: The Recovery

Chapter 1  
Percy

I waited for 3 months for her to open her eyes. I sat by her bed. I slept there. My friends got food for me, and I only went to the bathroom when I really needed to go. I wanted to be the first person she saw. I was staring at her eyes. I've missed those eyes. Those gray, intimidating, beautiful eyes. I prayed to all the gods every morning for her to wake up, especially Athena. I was holding her hand and I was thinking of the time we first kissed. It was just after the Titan War. We were talking in the dining pavilion, when we kissed. A whole bunch of campers were spying on us. They interrupted our kiss, picked us up, still close enough so we could hold hands, and dumped the two of us in the lake. I created an air bubble, and we had the best underwater kiss ever. Although technically our first kiss was on Mt. St. Helens, but I never really counted that as a first kiss. The lake was the first one, where we weren't going to die, or anything. It was the first where we were fully aware of it.  
Annabeth stirred, and I was snapped back into reality. I looked at her eyes, and they fluttered open.  
"Annabeth." I whispered in awe.  
"Percy? Where are we?"  
"We're at camp. Thalia, Grover, and Nico saved us. You were in a coma for 3 months." I missed you." I leaned in and kissed her.  
Thalia walked in. "How is she?" Her eyes were on the floor, so she didn't notice Annabeth awake.  
"Um... I can tell you myself." Thalia jumped.  
"Annabeth!" She ran over and hugged her so hard, I thought she was going to break her ribs.  
"Can't...Breath..." She managed. Thalia let go.  
"Well, glad you came back. We were all happy when we heard you were going to make it. Especially Seaweed Brain here."  
My face turned red. "No!"  
She scoffed. "You cried for like, an hour. You never left except to go to the bathroom. Even then you were gone for like, a minute!"  
Annabeth laughed. Gods it was so long since I heard her laugh.  
"Well I'm back. Now we have to make up for the last 3 months."  
"Yeah. Thalia, can you get Chiron? I'm sure he wants to see Annabeth."  
"Sure." She ran off.  
We stared at each other. She was beautiful. Her hair was so messy from 3 months of sleeping. Her eyes were grey and bright, her teeth were white, (I put on her teeth this whitening strips that makes your teeth white and shiny) Her shirt was a grey tank-top, and grey owl pajama pants. She was beautiful. Her face was...well perfect. Absolutely perfect.  
We heard hooves on the wooden floor, and Chiron came in.  
"Annabeth!"  
"Chiron!" They hugged. Chiron had always been like a father to Annabeth.  
"I'm glad your well!"  
"Me too."  
"Percy, Annabeth, I must leave for now. I'll be back later. Good Luck Annabeth!"  
"Thanks Chiron!" We said together.  
"Well, what do you want to do? I asked her.  
"I want to walk."  
"Are you sure?" She had just woken up from a 3 month coma, and now she wants to walk. Sounds like Annabeth to me.  
"Yep."  
"Well, when do you want to start?"  
"Now."  
"Okay."  
"Perfect!"  
She pulled off the covers.I helped her swing around.  
"Ready?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Annabeth

When I fell asleep. My back was numb, I was losing blood very fast. The last thing I remember was Percy putting me on the back of Blackjack, and riding back to camp. Then when I woke up, Percy was there staring at my face, with his sea-green eyes. My back felt so much better, and it was comforting to see Percy. I felt like I had only closed my eyes for a second. When he told me, that I was in a coma for 3 months, I felt depressed. So much time wasted. I was going to be back up on my feet soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Annabeth

"Ready?" He asked. He was smiling.  
"Yep."  
I slid off the bed, surprisingly, my feet were strong, and my legs held up.  
I took a couple steps forward. I was pretty wobbly. Percy was laughing.  
"Your doing it!" I laughed at him.  
"Of course, Seaweed Brain. I told you I could!" We did this for 3 days, until I was good enough to do camp activities. A week later we took a walk on the beach. He walked along hand in hand. The sun was up, and we sat down on the dock, and peered out over the ocean.  
"You really did it." He told me.  
"Yep. All thanks to you."I kissed him on the cheek. It made him smile.  
"I love you." He said.  
"I love you more."  
"Bet you don't."  
"Oh really?" I smiled.  
"Really." He smiled and told me to keep my eyes closed.  
"Where are you going?" I was laughing.  
"You'll see." He came back 5 minutes later. I heard clattering of me.  
"Okay, you can open them." I looked and there was a picnic.  
"I love it!" I sat down, and we ate our favorite food. I had steak. Percy had blue chocolate chip cookies. I was happy except something kept tugging in the back of my mind. This seemed familiar. Then it happened. Percy was pulled in the water by water ropes. The dream! That's what was happening!

I looked into the water looking for him. Why had I been so stupid! I should have seen this coming! I couldn't bear to lose him. Especially when I had just gotten better.  
A woman's voice spoke in her head. "Save him, before he dies!"  
How could he die? He can't drown, because he is the son of Poseidon.  
Then I saw a dark figure starting to come up to the surface of the water. I was instantly relieved. I put my hand out to help pull him up. Then a splash of water, hits me from behind. I turned, surprised. Nothing was there. Then, the same ropes that took Percy, wrapped around my waist and pulled me in. Underwater, I saw Percy. He was swimming toward me when he reached me, he made and air bubble. I gasped for air.  
"What happened?" He asked me.  
"I don't know. You were pulled in, then I was."  
We were so engaged in our conversation, we didn't see the creature come up to us.  
I saw it first.  
"Percy! Behind you!"  
He pulled out Riptide, and spun around. He slashed the monster in half.  
"Well, that would have been bad." He said.  
"No kidding. What monster was that" If I didn't know what that was, chances are he didn't either.  
"I don't know, lets just go."  
We decided to walk underwater. He showed me most of the of fish, coral, and sea anemone. We walked along, and we saw a humpback whale.  
"There are whales off of Long Island?"  
"Yeah, You would be surprised on how many there are."  
We went back to camp. By the time we got there, it was almost curfew. We were about to split up to go to our cabins. I didn't want to leave him.  
"Percy."  
"What?"  
"Do you think I could spend the night in your cabin?"  
He smiled. "I knew you would ask." He carried me on his back, and we went to his cabin. I put on one of his T-shirts and crawled into the bunk above him.  
"Good night."  
"Night."  
He clicked off the light and I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Percy

I woke up to a scream.  
"Annabeth!" I got up and looked up at the top bunk. Annabeth was in it, and talking in her sleep.  
"Percy, watch out! Hang in there! Don't leave me! I love you, you won't die!"  
"Annabeth! Wake up! It's only a dream!" I gently shook her shoulder. She woke up and started to sobbing. I climbed into the bunk with her, and comforted her.  
"Shhh...It's only a dream...your okay..." It broke my heart to see her like this.  
"You-were-attacked-and I-was-trying to-save you!" She got out in between sobs. She calmed down eventually.  
"You okay now?" "Yeah." I started to get out when she grabbed my wrist.  
"Don't go. What if I have another nightmare..." Her eyes started to tear up. I laid back in.  
"When you do, I'll be right here. Ready to comfort you."  
She closed her eyes and eventually her breathing slowed down. My eyes started to close, and I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Annabeth

When I woke up the next morning, Percy had his arms wrapped around me. His eyes were open.  
"Morning Wise Girl."  
"Morning Seaweed Brain."  
"How did you sleep?"  
"Fine, after you came. You?"  
"Excellent." I kissed him.  
"You need to brush your teeth!" He made a pouty face.  
"Mean!" He ran out of bed and ran out of the cabin.  
"I'm not going out until I'm dressed, and brushed my hair!" I yelled. I got ready, and left to go to breakfast. I sat with Percy. Chiron let me sit with him. We talked for a while after we offered part of our food to the gods.  
After breakfast, Percy ran to his cabin to get ready.  
"I'm not kissing you unless you brush your teeth!" I went to my cabin and started studying my blueprints on my laptop. Percy came in a while later.  
"Took you long enough!" I joked.  
"At least I brushed my teeth!" He smiled at me, and I saw his brilliantly white teeth.  
"I am thankful for that." I kissed him on the cheek, and went to walk out of my cabin. He pulled me by my hand.  
"Let's take a walk on the beach." We walked on the beach, hand in hand. We walked down to the dock. We stopped at the end and he turned me so I faced him.  
"Annabeth, we've known each other for a long time, and I just wanted to say that I love you. A lot."  
"I love you too, even if you are a Seaweed Brain." We kissed, and we watched the sun set.  
"Hey, tomorrow me and mom are headed out to Montauk for a week. We were wondering if you wanted to come?"  
"Sure. I'd love to."  
"Okay. We should probably pack."  
"Good idea." We walked to the green, and we went to our own cabins. I packed clothes for a week, my bathing suit, and my toiletries. I packed them all in a suit case. I walked over to Percy's cabin. His door was open, and he was laying on his bed, with his arms behind his head, and his feet crossed. The typical relaxed look. I laid down  
"I Iris messaged my mom, and told her your were coming."  
"Okay. What do you want to do now?" Just then the dinner bell rang.  
"I don't know about you, but I'm starving."  
"Me too, let's go Seaweed Brain." He got up and he offered a hand. I took it, and I stood up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Percy

For once, everything was going right. That didn't last long. Annabeth and I were on our way to Montauk. I was driving and we were rocking out to some music. I had Riptide in my pocket, and she had her knife strapped to her belt under her shirt, to hide it. We were almost there when a black blur ran across the road. I slammed on my brakes, and the car spun around and stopped at side of the road. Annabeth was clutching my arm.  
"What was that?" She asked. "Did you see-" Suddenly something slammed into the car on my side.  
We scrambled out of the car. I pulled out Riptide and she got out her knife, we stood back-to-back and braced ourselves. Something rolled to a stop in front of me. It looked like a grenade.  
"Run!" We ran toward the woods when the "bomb" exploded into a big black puff of smoke.  
"Smoke bomb." I couldn't see anything, not even Annabeth.  
"Annabeth!"  
"I'm right-" She yelped. When the smoke cleared, I saw King Lycaon, standing behind Annabeth, with a knife to her throat.  
"Not you again. I thought our friends killed you already!"  
"That's true child, but I have come back to life with the help of a friend. He waved his free hand in front of him, and a scene appeared. I saw Nico Di Angelo and Lycaon talking. Nico was on the floor, and Lycaon had his foot on Nico's chest. He had a black eye, and several cuts on his face. His Stygion Iron sword was lying across the floor on the other side of the room.  
"You help me, I help you." Lycaon said.  
"No! I would never betray my friends!"  
"Really? If I recall right, you betrayed the son of Poseidon for information on your mother."  
"That was different. It was my father, not a beast like you." Lycaon sneered.  
"For that you can rot here."  
"I'm in the Underworld! My father can just open a whole and I can walk out of here!"  
"Not if your chained." Nico backed away, but Lycaon was faster. He grabbed Nico's arm, and twisted it behind his back.  
"Nico!" I yelled, but the scene ended. I saw Annabeth and him again.  
"You'll pay for this!"  
"Wait!" Annabeth yelled. "How did he help you? You chained him."  
"Well, when I chained him up, I broke his shoulder and his ankle and we made a switch. Medical supplies for life." Annabeth looked pained when he said about his injuries.  
"Now, I must bring you back to head quarters. Good bye Percy Jackson! I'm sure we'll meet again!" With that he disappeared with a poof, and he took Annabeth with him.  
"No!" I lunged forward to grab her hand but I missed them.  
"No!" I sat on the ground and put my head in my hands. "Why her! Why not me! Hasn't she gone through enough pain!"  
I dug out a drachma to call camp.  
"Oh Iris Please except my offering. Chiron Camp Half-Blood." I saw Chiron's face.  
"Percy! What's wrong?"  
"Lycaon! He took Annabeth, and captured Nico. I'm going after Annabeth. You need to start a quest for Nico. He's in the Underworld. Ask Hades to see if he'll help. Tell him that he owes us.  
"Okay, and Percy..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Be careful. Don't do anything stupid."  
"I won't." I swiped my hand through the message to cut the connection. I saw a note on the ground and picked it up. On it, it said:  
Get girl  
Bring her to cave in Florida.  
Wait for the bait.  
"Well, I guess I'm going to the Underworld."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Annabeth

I found myself in a dark cave. The walls were dark, and the floor was sand. Lycaon still had my knife that he took to my throat.  
"Where am I? Why did you bring me here?"  
"I can't tell you where you are, but I can tell you why. I brought you here to lure the boy here."  
"Okay, wow. Your really stupid. Why didn't you grab him? Not that I wanted you to grab either of us."  
"Well enough chit-chat." He walked me over to the wall. There were chains on the wall.  
"How original." My voice filled with sarcasm.  
"Be quiet and walk." He dug the knife in my throat a little, and I moved forward. He spun me around and so I faced him. He backed me to the wall, and chained me.  
"Okay... You've got me. Now what." I was trying not to freak out, because this reminded me of a couple months ago in the mansion. Why does everyone want to kidnap us?  
"Now we send him a dream message."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Percy

I had no idea what I was going to do. I went back to camp to grab some more stuff. I was about to leave again when Chiron came up to me.  
"Percy, I need to tell you something." I didn't like the tone in his voice.  
"What?"  
"I think you should know this. Last night, the 4 of them escaped prison."  
"WHAT! Do you think they're the reason she's been kidnapped."  
"I don't want to assume, but that's what I think. You should stay for the night. It's getting dark." I thanked him, and walked to my cabin. I fell asleep, and almost regretted it. In my dream I saw Annabeth. I tried to call to her but my dream wouldn't let me. She was in chains that were coming out of the wall. She was gagged. I saw Lycaon come into view.  
"Jackson, if you want your girlfriend back, come get her. We are in Florida. You must be here by the summer solace, or else you'll get another dream worst than this one." He started laughing, and Annabeth was trying to call to me. I woke up in a cold sweat. I had 4 days to get there. I grabbed my stuff and walked to Thalia's tree. I called Blackjack.  
"Yo! Sup' boss! Need a lift?"  
"Yeah Blackjack. Can you take me down to Florida?"  
"Sure. Hope on boss."  
"Thanks buddy, and don't call me boss!"  
"Sure thing boss." I sighed and mounted him. We soared over the country. By the time it was morning, We were close to Florida. Blackjack was panting hard.  
"Blackjack, set me down here."  
"No boss. I could go on forever!"  
"Come on buddy, I'll buy you some donuts."  
"Okay!" He started to land on top of a Dunkin' Donuts store.  
"Be right back." I hopped off him, and climbed down a ladder. I went inside, and stopped in my tracks. I saw him. Lycaon. I ducked outside, and hid behind the dumpster. I ran up the ladder and told Blackjack to stay here until I came back. After a couple minutes of arguing he agreed. I went back down the ladder and ducked behind the dumpster again. He was coming out of the store, and went down the street. I started to follow him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Annabeth

I just sat there all day. Me being ADHD, this is the worst thing ever. I was gagged, and chained. To be safe, he also handcuffed my hands behind my back. So I sat there trying to think of a plan. Nothing. Every time I tried to stand up, I had a tiny shock come through the chains. Not enough to do damage, but enough that I noticed it. I sighed, and tapped my foot. Where was Percy? Just then Lycaon came in.  
"Hello there, I believe it's time for his dream." He just stared at me, and I frowned. What am I suppose to do? I felt a shock, and yelped. I saw a huge spider in the corner, and I squeezed my eyes shut. I faced Arachne, and I'm terrified of a tarantula. Hey, I can't help it. I opened my eyes and saw Lycaon come forward.  
"Jackson, if you want your girlfriend back, come get her. We are in Florida. You must be here by the summer solace, or else you'll get another dream worst than this one." He started laughing. I trying to tell him not to come, but apparently he didn't understand me. He just looked at me, and had a pained look on his face. Lycaon walked out, but stopped at the doorway.  
"Oh you have visitors." He walked out. Visitors? Who would come see me? I was being held hostage, so the people must be bad. Then I saw them. Oh no. Couldn't they send in a hellhound, and make me fight it? Why did they have to make me see these 4 guys that ruined my life.  
"Hello dear. It's been too long. How's that back?" I would have said some sort of cleaver comeback, but since I had a gag in my mouth, I settled on a glare.  
"Lets take a walk." He came over and took off the gag.  
"I'm not going anywhere with you!"  
"We'll see about that." I don't like the sound of that. They walked out and I heard a voice over an intercom. "Are you sure?"  
"Um... Yeah." I braced myself for something to happen. Then I felt a shock go through me It was worst than all the others. My hairs stuck up on my arms and neck.  
"Okay! I'll go!"  
"Excellent." A couple minutes later, he came back in with some rope, and a blindfold. He unchained me and tied my hands. He blindfolded me and led me out of my room.


End file.
